Over the past three decades, manufacturing businesses have been successful in recycling many types of wastes: newspapers, cardboard, aluminum, steel, glass, various plastics, films, foams, etc. In the case of plastics, there are certain types of plastic waste that do not readily recycle into commercially viable new products. One such type of waste is metallized polyolefin material.
Metallized polyolefins are common in the food packaging industry as barrier films. For example, metalized polyolefin films are used as potato chip bags, snack bar wrappers, etc. Other applications of metalized polyolefin films, particularly polypropylene films, include the packaging of electronic and medical devices as well as dielectrics in electronic film capacitors.
Another application of metallized polyolefins, particularly polypropylene, is in the plating industry. Decorative chrome plating (trivalent chromium) of injection molded polypropylene is commonly found on household and domestic appliances as well as on components of other durable and non-durable goods. In addition, also common is decorative vacuum metalizing of polypropylene and polyethylene molded parts and thermoformed sheets including, for example, confectionery trays.
Metal plating of polypropylene moldings is also not limited to decorative applications. Engineering requirements such as EMI and RFI shielding, electro-static dissipation, wear resistance, heat resistance, and thermal and chemical barriers at times necessitates the metal plating of polypropylene moldings.
Currently, there are various methods and systems for reclaiming and recycling various films and foams, including films and foams containing metallized polyolefins. In addition, as manufacturers are continuously trying to employ “greener” techniques in the manufacturing process, commercial uses for these recycled materials are increasing in demand. However, various problems arise whenever recycled material is used in the manufacturing process.